The Camera’s Off, So Throw Away That Mask
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: [On&Off Hiatus] MaiHime, My Otome cross over. What happens on the set of My Otome, when all of the cast from both shows come? Drama, romance, humor, and some shocking info, as the newest actor, Arika gets put in the hot seat. Full summary inside.


_**The Camera's Off, So Throw Away That Mask**_

**by Yoshiko Hatake**

Mai-Hime, My Otome cross over. What happens on the set of My Otome, when all of the cast from both shows come? Drama, romance, humor, and some shocking info, as the newest actor, Arika gets put in the hot seat. Will she be able to surface from this show unscathed? Or will she have to quit early and check herself into the looney bin?! Poor Arika it sucks being the new girl, when everyone else had been on the show for so long, that they know each other like the back of the hand. Plus, you get to see how they really, truly are when the cameras are off and the curtain falls…

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-Hime or My Otome. I just love the My Otome show. But, I do own the two mysterious directors.

I'm catching up on Mai-Hime soon…so I don't know a lot about the show, so please don't blame me if anything is like done or said wrong, cuz I unfortunately don't really care, since this is in a style as if they're like all on a set and stuff, and like they're really acting. Get it? Good…

---------------

Chapter 1: The First Day Is Always Rough!

"Ahh…I'm late! But, I can't believe they're making me the lead character in the spin-off series! I was only shown once in Mai-Hime, and even then it was a small part! But, then they called me back! I can't wait to get to the set. I wonder if they remember me!" Arika squealed as she reached the set of Mai Otome. She wore her normal day clothes, since she was asked to dress casually, so she did, a jacket over her tank top, and some shorts. There was a sign it was large and was currently being moved by two men.

"Um, excuse me, which way to the set?" She asked, one man who walked by.

"Right through those doors." She nodded, and sprinted toward them, distantly hearing the man cursing about idiotic blind teenagers. She didn't hear, since she still couldn't get over the fact she was the lead character.

She bursted in through the doors, and slammed into someone, sending them to the floor.

"HEY! WATCH IT!!" It was Takeda, he was getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"Geez, can't you stupid help learn to watch where you're going?" He spoke in a strange voice, even though it showed that his voice did not crack, and that he had in fact a man, it had a hint of……gayness? Something that was so strange with a face like his and voice like that, shocked Arika, to just stare at him.

"What, got a staring problem now?" He asked, sharply stabbing her in the shoulder with his own finger.

"Ow…" Arika muttered touching the throbbing area, "But…I'm not the he-"

"Yo! Takeda, what's wrong?" Yuuichi had moved over to them, and had put his arm around Takeda's shoulders.

"Humph…this little beeotch pushed me!" He pointed to Arika.

"Oh! Why would you do something like that to my dear fragile Take-kun?" Yuuichi asked, caressing the other man's face, making Takeda blush.

"Wh-What?! You're Yuuichi! You played Yuuichi Tate!! You were that pervert who was always with Mai! Right, right? But who are you? I don't remember you." Arika said, she had completely forgotten what he had said, about her pushing the man, and had moved on to the fact of who was standing in front of her.

"Oh…you remember me?" Yuuichi asked, pointing to himself, and completely leaving Takeda's side, which just made the man more and more angrier.

"Hey! I'm Takeda! I played the president of the Kendo Club!!" He snapped.

Arika looked over at him, "Oh…now I remember, but…why are you both dressed like that?" she asked, looking them over.

They were both wearing what they normally wore on the set of Mai Hime, before it was shut down after the last episodes. Yuuichi in his character's school uniform, and Takeda in the kendo club clothes.

"Because, the directors wanted all the returning characters dressed in their parts. But who are you?" Yuuichi asked, suddenly curious as to who the girl was.

"The help of course, my dear Yuuichi." Takeda said, in a snotty, know-it-all voice.

"I'm Arika! I'll be playing Arika Yumemiya, in the Mai-Otome spin-off series! I'll be the lead character!" Arika said, cheerfully.

Takeda stared at the girl in shock. "No…way…"

"Then we should get going, shouldn't we?" Yuuichi said, he grabbed Takeda's hand, making the man smile like a silly little school boy after winning a kick ball game. "Follow us."

He added, and started walking further into the set.

Arika blinked a few times, not exactly phased by him holding Takeda's hand, or anything else that had come up between the two, but more of going back to her past mood, happy and bouncy. She skipped after them, and reached the middle of the huge hall which was designated as their indoor set area.

There were people sitting around the stage that was set up, a tv set on there, and a small camera perched on top of it, staring back at the group of people.

They were either sitting in chairs, the floor, and some on the edge of the stage. They were all either talking or busy doing something else.

Then the tv turned on and two shadowy figures were on the screen, they were only shadows with their eyes and mouths only showing, somehow they were the darkest things in the room, when the room was well lit.

"Hello and welcome…"

"GET OFF THE STAGE AND LOOK AT THE TV SCREEN AKIRA!!" The other shadowy figure screamed.

Akira squeaked and sat down quickly on the floor.

"Ahem…like I was saying…Welcome. I hope you've all read the scripts. Sadly most of you won't be in here, most likely only as an extra, here or there. My deepest apolo-"

"TAKEDA! YUUICHI! QUIT HOLDING HANDS! IT MIGHT TURN ON THE YAOI LOVERS!"

The two let go of each other's hands much to their dismay.

At this point a large rubbed red colored hammer appeared out of nowhere, in the hands of the first shadowy figure and hit the other one on the head with it.

"Any ways, my deepest apologies. We are the directors. I am Director number 1! The one recuperating is Director number 2! It's very nice to meet you all, the new faces and the old. Hello. As you know this is the spin-off series of Mai-Hime! It will be entitled Mai Otome, or My Otome, which ever one you'd like to it to be."

"Hello…everyone…" The other director was slowly getting up, and rubbing the spot that she got hit on the head. "Also, we'll start filming episode 1 tomorrow. So today, everyone will get hair and make-up testing, as well as a dress check. So, we have to get going to a meeting, but the whole cast is there, and everyone is working on their jobs. Oh! I almost forgot."

"Please give a warm welcome to Arika, she'll be playing the lead, Arika Yumemiya." The other shadowy figure raised a finger and pointed to the girl.

"Woah! Wait just one second! I read the script, it's supposed to be Nina! Nina Wong!! The girl who's conflicted with the love of her father, that is ever growing, and the darkness that devours her!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mashiro snapped at Nina, talking in her ditzy voice, "It's supposed to be about the queen, Mashiro Wind–what ever her name is, her!!"

"Would you both–"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I REPLACE YOU BOTH!"

"Yes ma'm…" They both said, and just sat there.

"Thank you…onee-chan." The shadowy figure replied who got cut off, "But, Arika's character is technically the lead, since it's her that brings the other two characters together, and it then develops later from it being about her finding herself and about her mother, to them all, understand? Alright. Well we're signing off. See you later!"

The tv screen turned off, and they disapeared.

"They are the strangest directors we've ever had!" The cast all said, well the cast from MH.

With that everyone left to their trailers to get started.

---------------

I hope everyone liked it. I'm not sure, if you did, or you just plain hated it. Oh well. I liked it. Peace. All reviews are accepted.

-Yoshiko


End file.
